Esos días
by Placeba
Summary: No supo cuantos minutos más estuvo así, sentado y pasivo observando algo tan trivial como un día soleado. Inclusive caviló en ello y sonrió para sus adentros. Era muy agradable y satisfactorio permanecer más de cinco minutos sin estar en constante guardia, sólo disfrutando de un día medianamente normal al lado de ella. Viñeta.


_Hola (: traigo este relato recién salido del horno (? en un afán propio al verme suspendida de la serie por tanto tiempo (enserio, casi lloró cuando no dieron el nuevo capitulo la semana pasada) así que inicié algo como un journal personal de aquí hasta que la temporada se retome, y en donde espero poder plasmar mis ideas y fantasías tratando de llenar ese hueco que dejara la serie hasta febrero._

_ Correcto, he traído una de las parejas que me tienen más ocupada. Lo he dicho antes y no he cambiado de parecer, ésta chica es mi sueño frustrado y el potencial elemento que ayuda a desenmarañar mi imaginación. Me he inspirado en "The way it is" de Nicole Atkins pese a que la letra no pega para nada con el contenido de este Fic, pero gracias a esa canción esto nació así que ya fue. __En fin, Daryl, pues, él es como es, y si bien Beth refleja ser introvertida –en un principio-, creo que luego de todo lo que vivió comenzó a tomar más carácter, no sé, algo así plasmé aquí aunque igual puede estar bastante fuera del personaje -.- Aclaró que esto está basado en la estadía de la cárcel antes de ir al pueblo maldito de Woodbury, por lo que posee algunos spoilersillos. _

_Saludos. _

_**Hydrae**._

**Disclaimer**: Ni la serie de televisión ni la historieta me pertenecen.

* * *

**Esos días**

_Viñeta_

Vacilante, Daryl Dixon formó una tenue sonrisa sobre sus labios, poco acostumbrado a que una persona como ella, o ella de por si, fuera la causante de hacerle reír.

De reojo observó el rostro sonrosado de la muchacha a su lado, quien conversaba con entusiasmo sobre quien sabe que cosas desde largos minutos atrás, inalterable del amargo silencio que él sólo tenía como respuesta. Si bien hacía ya un largo tiempo que Daryl había mitigado –de forma lenta y recelosa- sus carentes hábitos sociales hacia el grupo, dudaba que alguien, y en los difíciles momentos que siempre pasaban, pudiera formar conversación o seguir el hilo de una con una persona como ella, inesperadamente dicharachera, elocuente y cordial; la antítesis exacta de él. Situación que llevaba a otra incógnita sobre el hecho que la muchachita buscara, de entre todo el grupo, intercambiar palabras con alguien como él. Y aunque no fuera significativo al haber convivido casi un año, el hombre seguía siendo un sujeto arisco y adusto la mayoría del tiempo, sin contar que era mayor por muchos años.

La vista de Daryl volvió hacia los descuidados cristales de la ventana. Dijo un monosílabo que supo más a mueca y asintió un par de veces cuando procesó que el tema de momento era algunas de las armas que ella, con algo de esfuerzo, se pudo memorizar. Una cosa era que esa chica quisiera pasar el tiempo allí, pero otra muy distinta es que Daryl se obligara a responder cada una de las cuestiones que, siendo sinceros, no le iban a esas horas de la mañana.

El sol le dio de lleno sobre el rostro, lo que le llevó a achinar los ojos al dificultarle la vista. Sólo entonces decidió cambiar su punto de observación hacia su derecha y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse finalmente a solas en aquella grisácea escalera.

No lo demostró, pero si sintió un etéreo malestar al pensar que la aludida ni siquiera había manifestado que se iría.

Terminó encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole hierro al asunto. Daryl regresó su vista a la ventana al notar que el sol se veía parcialmente cubierto y se dedicó a contemplar las infinitas hileras de arboles que se presentaban ante sus ojos y que rodeaban las instalaciones de la cárcel, en cómo el follaje verdusco, gracias a la estrenada primavera, se mecía al ritmo de la tibia brisa que debía azolar en el exterior.

No supo cuantos minutos más estuvo así, sentado y pasivo observando algo tan trivial como el día. Inclusive caviló en ello y sonrió para sus adentros. Era muy agradable y satisfactorio permaneces más de cinco minutos en ese estado relajado, a su parecer, toda la mierda que pasaron a lo largo de esos ocho meses estaba dando, por fin, sus frutos. La ballesta que se había transformado en una extensión más de su cuerpo estaba con el resto de sus pertenecías pese a su propio asombro. No estar siempre en guardia era un cambio bastante radical después de todo.

—Sé que esto hincha de sobremanera, pero al fin y al cabo, comida es comida —escuchó, tan repentinamente que parpadeó confuso. Su cabeza se giró y se encontró con una sonriente Beth Greene que masticaba con jovialidad la cucharada de chicharos que se había llevado a la boca. La joven le devolvió la mirada con las cejas alzadas, preguntándose si a él le desagradaba o no lo que había traído.

En su abstracción, Daryl no escuchó antes como Beth le había informado que volvía en unos minutos, comprobando que la joven fue por el almuerzo. Frunció un poco el ceño y sus ojos descendieron hacia la lata que yacía sobre el escalón de cemento entre ellos dos.

—Por si te lo preguntas, no los he envenado —carcajeó suavemente al advertir el recelo en la mirada del hombre. — ¿O es que te dan indigestión las legumbres? Creo que Carol encontró unos tés-

—Gracias —masculló apresurándose a interrumpir. Daryl capturó el cilíndrico objeto y la cuchara que estaba sobre ésta dándose por enterado del hambre que tenía y de que era más de medio día. Se encogió de hombros al ver el interior del envase, alguien que llevaba años acostumbrado a comer porquerías no le hacia aversión a un simple bote de conservas.

Pronto Beth volvió a retomar la palabra iniciando otra absurda conversación que, debido al poco entusiasmo de él, se asemejaba más a un monologo.

Para su sorpresa, a ratos Daryl se traicionaba y la veía buscando algo que ni siquiera sabía con exactitud. Beth Greene no era una desconocida, pero seguía siendo sólo una cría menuda y pálida, aún novata en su tiro y que él terminaba llevándole como una década de diferencia, eso sin olvidar que Daryl Dixon no era una persona afable, ni conversadora, ni mucho menos educada. Bueno, a esas alturas del partido las buenas enseñanzas están más que abandonadas.

Daryl se descubrió a si mismo escuchándola, corrigiendo uno que otro juicio sobre normas de supervivencia o, más raro aún, estudiando sus diferentes muecas. Minutos u horas, no sabrían responder. Luego Beth, tan silenciosa como llegaba, se iba dónde los demás –en especial a ver a Judith- con dos latas vacías entre sus manos y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios resecos.

Y Daryl se quedaba allí, mirando por la ventana como en un principio. Sin advertir las ganas de que otro día llegara, que la misma banal e insulsa rutina se reitere, que la menor de los Greene se aproximara sólo para charlar con su inherente y pacifica voz… o tal vez todo lo anterior.


End file.
